Twisted Thoughts
by Sn-chn
Summary: Please R&R again... Second fic from me... YAY ^_^ Kagome has been thinking to much actually and nearly breaks down... actually she does but she just ehm... well read for yourselves, Inu/Kag ofcourse, the only thing I'll ever write... ^_^


Disclaimer: As you all know, Inuyasha and other persons from the story don't belong to me, but to Rumiko Takahashi, the rightfull owner.

Authors Note: Okay, my English IS pretty good, but not THAT good, so don't mind all those grammatical errors. As I'm not from Japan, but from the Netherlands, the Japanese in this fanfic isn't that good, say really BAD if you like. Also the lines between ** are Kagome's thoughts, I hope you enjoy reading!

Twisted Thoughts

A story by San-chan

*What is it that drives me so crazy to… come back here every time I've went home in anger? What is it… Do I feel home around here, between al these youkai and other creatures that want to see me dead? Is it…*

"Oi, Kagome, why are you looking so pale all of a sudden? Don't tell me your tired AGAIN! Inuyasha waked her out of her thoughts.

*… Inuyasha?*

"Hellooooooo, Kagome! Wake up! There has to be a shard around here, can you feel it? " Inuyasha looked at her, making faces.

"Huh?" Kagome looked around her with a very stupid look upon her face.

"Okinasai, Kagome! Where were you, drifted off to your home or something? You'll go home AFTER we've got the shard, so find it if you wanna go home!"

*Can't be! He's always like that! Why would I go back because of HIM!*

"Don't be so impatient Inuyasha! I weakly feel a shard, but it isn't really nearby! 

Kagome sighed.

*Why is he ALWAYS being like that! But… it is him… he's why I go back every time, ne? Confess it to yourself, Kagome! It IS him, no turning 'round it! But why… why do I like… LOVE him…*

"Hello, everyone! There's a village nearby!" Sango said, returning with Kirara.

"I think it's best if we spend the night there, it's safer than in the forest around here." Miroku looked at everyone. They just nodded.

"Guess so! There ARE trees around the village, right? I don't like to sleep in those chambers!" 

*But isn't it tonight…*

"Inuyasha, isn't it the night of the new moon?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, scream it out in the whole forest! Do you wanna get killed before we get to the village or something?!" Inuyasha looked VERY irritated.

"Inuyasha! Don't be so rude! But she IS right! If it's the new moon, why do you have to sleep in a tree?" Kagome asked him.

*Why do you wanna sleep in a tree…? In your human form no one will look at you… so THAT'S not the problem…*

"Feh! Why should you guys care about that!"

*Don't you wanna be with us… or is it just about… ME…*

"Because we are your friends!" Shippo smiled.

"And I should be happy about it…"Inuyasha growled those words, hoping Kagome wouldn't hear him.

"INUYASHA!!! OSUWARI!!!"

****

~BAF~

"Why'd you do THAT!" Inuyasha muffled with his face on the ground.

"You don't have to insult everyone like that!" Kagome said angrily.

*So my guess was right after all… You don't wanna be with me… Like you said to Miroku some time ago… I'm just your Tama-detector…*

"Well, let's walk on, or Inuyasha will lose his powers before we get in the village!" Miroku said, confidently walking along.

"Yeah, I really don't wanna be attacked like that…" Sango added.

"Feh! I'm strong enough as a human anyways!"

"Yeah right! What about the time we had to save you from the kumogashira (spider-youkai), Inuyasha…?" Shippo said with an intelligent look.

"That was different!"

"Yeah, right!"

*That night… When you almost died…*

__

"You smell… Good…"

*What was that about anyway! Guess I smelled like Kikyo or something at the time! You hate MY scent! I'm just an unsexy, dumb, nosy, smelly girl!*

"Oi! Kagome, why are you still standing there! Tired AGAIN?!"

"Of course not! Why'd you always think I'm tired! I'm not that weak!" 

"Feh! Humans…" Inuyasha said arrogantly.

"Watch it, 10 minutes and you'll insult your own kind!" Miroku laughed.

"Very funny Miroku, you lechery houshi!" Inuyasha was getting a bit pissed of.

*Here we go again! Inuyasha… I may be wrong about me coming back for you… it must be for Sango… Don't fool yourself Kagome! Be honest to yourself!*

After another five minutes of arguing about Inuyasha becoming human, they reached the village. Inuyasha searched for a tree, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kagome looked for a place "haunted by evil spirits", in other words, a fine house to spend the night in. They found a nice place, they could spend the night there after Miroku had "purified" the place.

"The house is purified and safe again!"

Kagome heard Miroku thank the lord of the house, and looked out of her window.

*Where is Inuyasha… Why isn't he here, like every one of us? I want him to be with us… He's just stubborn… No… He hates you, Kagome. Face it. Stop dreaming. Stop trying. Stop softening things. Stop thinking you can compete with Kikyo. Stop thinking you can win Inuyasha's heart…*

"What's up, Kagome-chan? Sango asked with a concerned look. "You're looking pale, I know there's something wrong."

*You can see from my face… I hope the others didn't notice anything…*

"Kagome-chan?"

"Ehm… It's nothing, Sango-chan!" Kagome tried to say it with a cheer, but that didn't really work out. " Thank you for asking!"

"Well, if there's anything, tell me! Sleep well!" Sango went to her bed.

Miroku sat on the bed - for TWO persons…

"Wha! You lecher!" Sango screamed.

"…!" Miroku got away as fast as he could, Sango following him. Now Kagome was all alone.

*I want to go to Inuyasha… He'll get mad… but I want to!*

She made it look like she was asleep, some pillows all covered by the blanket.

*They don't have to be worried…*

She quickly stepped out of the window, as she heard Miroku and Sango return.

*Where are you Inuyasha? I want to find you, I want to be with you… Although Kikyo is more important to you, I want to be with you. You don't make me feel wanted, but… Maybe you don't hate me… No, out of the question. Why are you doing this anyway, Kagome? The last thing he want's on the new moon is to be with you! …But he said I smelled good… didn't he…*

Finally she found him, sitting in a tree, at the edge of the village. He didn't seem to notice she came to him.

*I guess I'd better go… This was a stupid idea from the beginning! What caught up your mind, Kagome? He doesn't have to notice you came, just sneak away…*

"Oi, Kagome. Why are you here?" Inuyasha said, not as harsh as Kagome expected.

"I…" Kagome tried to think of something.

"…just got lost, I guess?" Inuyasha said, smiling at her.

*He's so handsome… But don't get carried away, Kagome!*

"Yeah, big village after all. I needed some fresh air."

Inuyasha jumped out of his tree, his black hair floating after him.

*Why are you coming to me… To tell me to get lost or something…*

"You look sick, you know. You were that pale all day!" He touched her face.

*I love you Inuyasha… love me too!*

"Guess I… better not bother you any longer…" Kagome tried to get away. Inuyasha stopped her.

"Why would you go? Fresh air is good for pale-faces like you!" Inuyasha looked in her eyes.

*You want me to stay…? O… No, don't look at me like that! It's like you can read my thoughts!* 

"You can make pictures of the stars, you know…" Inuyasha looked at the beautiful sky above them, full of stars.

"I know. In my time, there are certain stars that make a picture together and actually have a special name."

*Oh, Inuyasha… Why are you being so nice all of a sudden… I can't stand this, I know you'll be as harsh as usual tomorrow!*

Inuyasha sat down, leaning to the tree. Kagome sat next to him, her head at his shoulder. They looked at the stars, making figures. Sango's face… oh well, something that looked like it…

*I want this to last forever…*

After a while Kagome fell asleep at his shoulder. She snuggled into him, mumbling some words.

"Humm, I…" 

"Kagome wa kawaii…" Inuyasha looked at her with a smile. "I will protect you always…"

Inuyasha looked at her sleeping face for a long time. Then he saw the sun rise and felt his powers coming back to him. His hair went white again, and his hands grew to claws.

"Inu…yasha…Kagome awakened and looked at his face.

"What is it, Kagome?" Inuyasha looked in her eyes.

*You've change into hanyou again… Guess I'll have to go…"

"I'd better… get going, or they will find me missing…" Kagome turned around silently, without saying a word.

"Oi, Kagome! Didn't they know you were out here? Inuyasha seemed a little embarrassed.

"No, they didn't know, they'd only get worried." Kagome walked away from him, away from her fighting feelings.

*I can't be with him, without thinking of me being Kikyo! WHY… WHY?!*

She almost started to cry, while walking back fast.

*You don't like me because of me! I bet you would have killed me right away if I didn't carry the Tama with me. And after that, I looked too much like Kikyo! How could you abandon a person who most likely IS Kikyo! You always think of Kikyo when you are human, ne? That's why you were so nice to me last night! And worse, you only said that I smelled good because of the poison from the kumogashira! You were definitely confused! Thinking of me as being Kikyo, to talk to me as if I was Kikyo! Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo! You're the answer and the key to make things less hurting! Why don't you EVER disappear out of complicated situations!!!*

She reached the "purified house" almost crying. 

*Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo!!!*

She climbed through the window just in time, Sango was almost awakening. 

When they were all awake, they found Inuyasha sitting by the same tree. They continued walking in the direction of the shard.

*If only I knew for sure that you don't love Kikyo… But you do love her, although she's with Naraku. We all notice that you want to go faster when you smell Kikyo around… You almost left me behind sometimes…*

Suddenly Kagome felt the shard really close by, and it moved with great speed. 

"Inuyasha! The shard's no more than 50 meters further and it's coming at us!

"NANI?!" 

Suddenly Kouga dropped out of the sky. 

"Oi, Inuyasha! Long time no see! TOO BAD I have to come, but I need to have what's rightfully MINE!" 

"Looking for Kagome, huh? She will never belong to you, you wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha's eyes seemed almost on fire.

*Inuyasha…?*

"O, yeah! Like she wants to be with YOU! You don't even take care of her! You just let her be!"

* You've got some point here…*

"Well, you don't even let her decide if she WANTS to be your woman!"

*True…*

"She's to valuable to be unsafe, in company of some dog-face!"

"NANI?!* 

"Let her decide then, if you're so confident of yourself!" Inuyasha looked in Kagome's eyes, it almost seemed he wanted to see through her. 

*Inuyasha… I would choose you if I had to… Why don't you choose me, because you DO have to! As before, Kikyo never stays out of complicated situations!*

"She is brainwashed by you, she can't choose for herself!" Kouga tried to get to Kagome, but Inuyasha stopped him… of course.

"Yeah right! YOU are brainwashed by those shards of you! You think you're so good! Don't you get it! You don't OWN Kagome, nor do I! She makes her own decisions!"

*Is that true? Don't YOU sometimes make the decisions for me… Now I think about it…*

"Well, let Kagome decide then! I know she wants to be away from you! You never tell her you love her, do you! How WEAK!" Kouga laughed at Inuyasha.

*Never tells me he LOVES me? Kouga really IS out of his mind…"

"…! …Alright! Kagome, decide! The wolf is too confident!" Inuyasha looked hopefully in her eyes and didn't watch Kouga. Kouga thankfully used the moment and made a run to Kagome. He grabbed her and didn't look behind. Baka…

"Sankontetsuo!!!" Inuyasha sliced him, while Kagome got to Sango and Miroku.

"Are you alright, Kagome-chan?" Sango said with a worried face. 

"Hi! I'm okay, thanks!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Kouga. They were in some kind of fight, but it was more with words than an actual FIGHT.

"You don't look after her! I could have kidnapped her, right away!"

"I would have killed you, don't underestimate me!" Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga. " I'll kill you now, you won't bug me anymore!"

"No Inuyasha!!! He might be useful against Naraku!" Kagome yelled.

"See, she doesn't want me to die! But she didn't say anything about you, did she?!" Kouga attacked him, but Inuyasha couldn't dodge it.

"INUYASHA!!!"

*I hope you're alright…!*

"Kouga-kun! You've got ears don't you! USE THEM! How many times have you said you'd kill Inuyasha, and HOW MANY TIMES DID I SAY THAT I DIDN'T WANT THAT!!!" Kagome bursts out in anger.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Miroku asked.

"Kitsunebi!" Shippo send a huge ball at Kouga, which dodged him away from them. 

"YAY! I hit him!" Shippo was very happy.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright?" Kagome came to him, he still didn't stand up.

"Kagome… Kouga… did have a point, you know…" Inuyasha tried to say.

"Yeah, I did, huh! Come and get me if you can! You're not the one who looks out for Kagome, SHE has to protect YOU!" Kouga came at Kagome and tried to kidnap her for the second time.

"Stop it, Kouga –kun! I… wanna… BE! WITH! INUYASHA!" Kagome finally said.

"Are you sure..? That dog-face isn't worthy of you! You should choose someone who fits you… like me!" Kouga snarled.

"Go away! You've caused enough trouble! Maybe I should shoot you with my arrow! You won't survive, you know!" Kagome already picked up her bow and got her hand on an arrow.

"Alright, Alright! Don't shoot me! I'm outta here!" Kouga ran away to a safer place to be…

"Inuyasha! Are you all right? Please wake up… PLEASE WAKE UP!" Kagome tried to wake him up, but he didn't quite respond.

"Kagome… Kouga…" Inuyasha tried to say something, but Kouga hit him quite hard, he was in a bad shape. "Damn! What did… he.. DO? Has he… got another shard… or something?!" Inuyasha tried to stand up, helped by Kagome. 

"Kagome… Kouga definitely had some points out there. 'Bout me looking after you… and stuff. I guess he MAY have some brains in his head. I don't protect you enough. I…"

*NANI? Inuyasha saying KOUGA has BRAINS?!*

"Don't say things like that! Not just because it's a stupid detail, but also because it's not true! You know how many times I could have died? You saved me from dying more than a dozen times!" Kagome said firm.

"You shouldn't have the CHANCE to die in the first place! I should make sure you don't get in situations like that!" Inuyasha looked mad, but also looked a little sad. 

*Why are you mad at yourself like this? You shouldn't be so hard for yourself! And WHY THE HELL are you saving me every time with those burning eyes? Is the Shikon no Tama that important to you? And why are you being that kind of SAD? You don't have to be sad about anything…!*

"And what's that about! Most of the time I get myself in trouble! What should you do about that!"

Shippo, Miroku and Sango silently walked away from this scene. They felt they'd better get away from there, if they wanted Kagome and Inuyasha to work things out. They were curious though… 

"Sango! We want to see it too…!" Shippo and Miroku whispered. 

"Yeah, yeah, be quiet, you two!" Sango replied, hiding behind a tree.

"Inuyasha… Why do you feel so responsible for all these things! You NEVER listened to Kouga before, why should you care for his words now?"

"Because he said something what was REALLY true… It hit me that he knew that…" Inuyasha looked down, trying to avoid Kagome's eyes.

*What do you mean, Inuyasha? I didn't hear anything that would cause such a thing… Did he say you were not interested in me, because of Kikyo or something, when I couldn't hear you guys? Kikyo reappears again, this must be a complicated situation…But no… I don't think that it's like that… What is it you are thinking of…*

"Kagome… Kouga WAS right… I never told you…"

*No… You mean…*

"Aishiteru, Kagome, I love you with all my heart…" Inuyasha looked away and tried to get away from Kagome, desperate.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome fell in his arms, feeling as if she would never let go. "Stay with me forever!"

Inuyasha held her in his arms like he wanted for such a long time. But then Kagome broke their moment.

"You think of me as Kikyo, right… I'm just a replacement. Just take the girl that looks like the one you loved… I cant live like that… I can't be with you like that… I must go now, before I'll go crazy! I don't know what to do! You're not interested in me when you see Kikyo again, so why do you say you love me! I can't figure it out anymore Inuyasha! No more excuses! No more thoughts that haunt me, even when I'm at my time, when I study for a test, when I hang out with my friends! I just can't take it anymore! Let me go home, Inuyasha… And don't come to get me… I'll come when I can accept what I am to you… An don't think about stopping me Inuyasha, you'll only make it worse than it is… Just let me think, and set things straight. I'll come back… after a while…" Kagome ended this conversation by walking away. She didn't look back.

"Kagome! Let me at least take you to the well… please…" Inuyasha almost begged her to.

"Sayonara, Inuyasha… You have to find more shards… while I'm gone… don't wait for me… It won't help you…" Kagome walked away, faster then before.

"Kagome! What is this about Kikyo? Does it mean that much to you that you are her reincarnation?" Inuyasha asked her, but she didn't reply. Kagome just walked away, leaving Inuyasha alone, desperate, and thinking about what she had said. Sango, Miroku and Shippo got up from behind the tree. Sango's got tears on her face, Miroku just a shocked look. Shippo's crying. But Inuyasha just stares in the depths of the darkness in the forest. The direction Kagome walked of to… It was all darkness now.

"Common Inuyasha… We have to go back to Kaede. Get on Kirara's back." Sango said, knowing that Inuyasha would go of to find Kagome as soon as he could. But Kagome had said she didn't want him to go after her, she had to keep on eye on him.

They all got to Kaede's village, thinking of Kagome. When Kaede asked about Kagome, Inuyasha rushed of to somewhere. Sango followed him, Miroku and Shippo staying with Kaede to tell the story. 

Inuyasha went to the well of course. Kagome was there, but before he could go there, Sango stopped him.

"You know what she said, don't you? She wanted to think things over, without you. You should stay out of this. I think she's fighting against herself." Sango said, very serious. 

"But I… No, I guess you're right. I shouldn't bother her for a while… " He swallowed, this wasn't an easy decision. 

"Inuyasha… Why are you doing this to me… Please go away… out of my thoughts!" Kagome sat with her back against the well.

"Huh? She knows I'm here?" Inuyasha asked Sango.

"No, she's just thinking out loudly, but she's got a point. You shouldn't be here. I'll talk to her. Girls-talk..." Sango pushed Inuyasha away and walked over to Kagome.

Inuyasha wanted to stay, to know what bothered her so much. What he could do to make her feel wanted as Kagome, not as Kikyo. So he sat down behind a tree, listening to their conversation. 

"Kagome-chan… Do you want to talk about it…? Sango asked, sitting next to her.

"I… guess so…" Kagome said.

"Did you ever feel as if you were second choice?" Kagome asked. Sango just nodded, understanding.

"Normally it isn't like this. It's much more complicated for me, much more complicated than just being second choice. It's just that I can't get between it, because… This thing all happened before… I even existed… before my life here. And if Inuyasha just HAD betrayed Kikyo, or switched, it wouldn't BE this complicated." Kagome sighed, almost crying." I just now feel like Kikyo is… being more important than anything in the world, because when I think of problems I have… Kikyo always appears when it gets complicated! Why is this! WHY? Can't I just think of other solutions for my problems… No… Kikyo always comes around… I hate that… because I know it is for a reason…" Kagome cried, her head at Sango's shoulder.

"Then why do you think there IS a reason? What should that reason be, if it's making you think like that…?" Sango asked.

"It's just… I think I know it's why…You know, I saw Kikyo kiss Inuyasha… I don't know whether he liked it or not… but it's just eating my mind! And… I know Inuyasha can't think of me… without Kikyo in his mind… That's why I can't go back to him… I've got too many thoughts in my head, I can't think straight." Kagome sighed, and looked at the tree Inuyasha was hiding behind.

*Huh… Can't be… No, my imagination…it wasn't him…*

Inuyasha heard all this, from behind the tree. His eyes were soaked. Did she think like THAT… Yeah, that way he could understand her… but she was making things way TOO complicated… Should he… No, leave her with Sango…

"He did said he loved me… with all his heart… but that can't be… Because there will be Kikyo… forever… I'll never have his heart in full! There will always be a part that belongs to Kikyo… I can't live with the thought that he… would just… Suppose Kikyo was really alive by some spell or something… would he stay with me… if she was just as she used to be… not with Naraku or something… I know he would leave me for Kikyo, because she was the first to love him… I just feel like a replacement for a chapter in his life… " Kagome stood up. 

"I'd better get home by now… I can't stay here… it hurts me too much…" 

"Kagome-chan! You will come back, won't you?" Sango begged her. "You can't leave me alone here with Inuyasha, Shippo and that lecherous Miroku…!" 

"I don't know, Sango… I might come back once… just to see if you are doing well without me… I'm not THAT needed you know… You might get the shards a little slower without me… but you'll get them… and I know you guys will have a great place for the Shikon no Tama… but make the decision without me… "

*No Sango-chan, I won't go back… It's just too hurting…*

"I'm sorry, Sango, I can't lie to you… I'm not coming back… You have to find the shards without me… I just CAN'T be here anymore…" Kagome jumped through the well. She was gone.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango screamed.

"KAGOME!!! I NEED YOU!!!" Inuyasha came from behind his tree and sat down before the well. "Those things you said aren't true… about Kikyo… Kikyo isn't important now… Even if she would stand before me alive I wouldn't leave you…" He just sat with his back against the well, crying." Why'd you have to go… I can't live without you, Kagome!" 

Sango left him, as she knew he wanted to be alone. 

Miroku and Shippo told Kaede about Kagome and Inuyasha. She was very concerned about the situation.

"This isn't good. Without Kagome, Inuyasha will not find the shards as quickly as usual, but worse, he will not fight with his spirit, normally to protect Kagome. If she isn't around, maybe he just will NOT fight and let Naraku get all the shards." Kaede tried to think of a solution for this problem.

Meanwhile, at her time, Kagome noticed something very stupid.

*What the… I FORGOT MY BACKPACK! BAKA! Now I HAVE to go back once again…*

She jumped in the well again, hoping no one would notice she came back.

As she climbed out the well, she heard someone sighing.

*Hope it's just a bypassing person…*

She climbed out of the well.

"nuyasha?" Kagome tried to walk away, without looking at him.

"Kagome, forgive me, I heard you talk with Sango…" Inuyasha said, grabbing her hand to stop her from walking away.

*You DID? When did I talk to Sango another time…Aiaiaia!* 

"It's not true, Kagome. I DO love you with all my heart…" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, just like you love Kikyo with all your heart, Inuyasha… I thought you heard us talking… but you didn't LISTEN!" Kagome pulled herself lose from his hand and started walking. "I'll get my backpack… you can have the shards. Do as you like with them!" Kagome rushed to the village, got her backpack and rushed back. 

"Here you go, Inuyasha. I'm going home now, and you heard I'm not coming back, ne? So this is my final goodbye to you… Bye, Inuyasha, do something with your life…" Kagome jumped in to the well… but didn't fall much deeper. 

"I'm not letting you go, Kagome. I don't need the shards, I don't need Kikyo, I don't need that fucking Naraku in my life! I only need you, Kagome. Stay with me, or else I know I can't live much longer. You have to stay with me… Please… This is my LAST request to you… Please don't go… Please don't, Kagome. If you want to go home, you can go home. But promise me you'll come back! I need you Kagome! I need you! Promise me!" Inuyasha looked in her eyes, trying to convince her he wasn't lying.

"Inuyasha… I can't go back… I just can't believe you… I'm just as stubborn as you are, maybe even more… what would you do if you were me?" Kagome looked in up in his eyes for a long time.

*You don't understand, Inuyasha… You can compete with Kouga, because I met you almost the same time… and I never choose for Kouga OR you… But I can't compete with Kikyo, because I'm no match for her. She's more talented in everything, and worse, she had your heart once, why shouldn't she get it twice… You didn't break up or something… Just by coincidence you were separated. You do feel responsible for that, don't you. That's why I can't be with you.*

"Inuyasha… Let me go please…" Kagome got tears in her eyes. "I can't promise you I'll come back, because I really won't. Let me go, it's better like that." Kagome begged him, her eyes desperately looking in his.

"You can't mean that, Kagome?! You do think it's better like that? I don't think so… do you REALLY want to go home, without saying goodbye, without saying: "Hey guys, I got a test tomorrow, but I'll come back the day after!", that just isn't the right thing to do. You have to help the others collecting the shards. If you don't wanna be with me, fine! I'll stay out of the quest, but you have to continue!" Inuyasha said. "If I drop you now, you'll never come back, that's true! And that's why I'm not letting you go! You're too important, not only to me, but also to Shippo, Sango and Miroku. They all trust you, rely on you, because you always have some sort of solution. If you don't wanna be here because of me, be here for THEM!" Inuyasha pulled her out of the well.

"Inuyasha! Please let me GO!" Kagome yelled at him.

"No, you're gonna say goodbye to everyone! THAT is the right thing to do. If I can't convince you, they'll have to. Tell them why you are going, and listen to yourself! Is that reasonable?!" Inuyasha pushed her towards the village.

"Nothing is reasonable in this time! And what about you? Are you being reasonable, trying to help Kikyo, protect her, when she is with NARAKU? Is that what you call reasonable?! Should I stay in this time, but go to Kouga or something, then?" Kagome yelled, turning and twisting to get freed.

"No, I wasn't being reasonable. But that's why YOU have to be… You're ALWAYS reasonable about things, so be reasonable now! I might learn from you… HOW to be reasonable!" Inuyasha held her close to him.

"Is this reasonable what I'm doing now? I don't think so, I'm forcing decisions on you. But maybe it IS reasonable because YOU aren't being reasonable. If you think like that, which you certainly do, everything gets more complicated every SECOND! Don't think like that!" Inuyasha kissed her. "I'm not being reasonable now, am I? I just kissed you, knowing it'll be the first, and last time I'll ever kiss you… THAT certainly isn't reasonable. But maybe I can get reasonable, by making you change your mind… Do you really wanna go, in this way?" Inuyasha looked in her eyes and stood there for a long time. Then he let her go.

"Were will you go to, Kagome? Go home, not coming back ever again, or stay here, with the rest of us. It's your choice, and I did my best to keep you here… But it still is your decision. I won't bother you anymore after deciding…" Inuyasha walked away from her, with pain in his hart. Kagome just stood there, not knowing what to do. 

*If I go back to my time, I'm not returning… do I really want that… No, I want to be with him forever… but not like the way we're used to be. Almost like hating each other… Argh! Why does it always end up like this! I guess I'll say goodbye to the rest of the gang…*

She walked towards the village and thought about the others. Could she leave them behind? It didn't seem too hard when she was so sad, but now… She knew she couldn't stand the thought of them when she was at home. And without the Shikon shards or anything else that kept her from staying in her time period… She'd be only unhappy… 

Decisions are already made…

*I can't go away from them when I've got second thoughts about it… I can't!*

She walked into Kaede's hut and looked at the others.

"Guys… I'm staying…"

~*~

As you might notice, I rewrote the ending. I think it's better like this, the first ending was so abrupt. So, I'll go babbling about other stuff. I've rechecked all my other stories too, and I noticed how my English has approved this last year. I didn't really notice it before, but my English is getting better really fast. Since my other story I'm currently writing (23 chapters posted) is checked by someone from the US I learn from that too. It's quite fun to see what stupid mistakes I made before…

Anyways, read my other stories if you want and kisses too you all!!!

San-chan


End file.
